


Multiamory March Drabbles

by sithgem



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, At the same time, Cannibalism, Drabble, Fluff, Hallucinations, Multi, Redemption, Self-Harm, Slurs, Tag, Threesome - F/M/M, and, and chapter 4's gonna have, auto cannibalism, chapter 3 has, of the psychosis kind, so i'll just, there's no, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithgem/pseuds/sithgem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of what i wrote on tumblr last march to celebrate my favorite poly couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ghost

She didn’t need to read the cards written back from their families. Or visit their graves. Or stare at the only picture any of them had managed to take during that one night out at the bar where they were all laughing and drunk out of their minds. That shadow of remorse had clung to her since the very moment she had been notified they were gone.

Most times she’d let it be. Most times she was working or fighting her way through swarms of ghouls to pay much mind to her strained memories. To the few quiet moments she’d had with her boys. Friends, definitely. Lovers, maybe. But her boys.

The thing about memories is that you can try to push them down. Try to block them out with distractions. Delude yourself until you yourself believe the lies you’ve told. That’s the way Akira had always known. To hide what she felt until she too believed that she was as cold as everyone perceived. Perhaps she was. Cold with brief, fleeting moments of warmth to lighten the storm. Perhaps that was the case.

And staring out at the world beyond, drink in one hand, fixing her uniform with the other, she felt them with her. The memories of the boys she loved. Her boys.

Maybe one day she would see them again for more than a moment’s glance. Part of her hoped not. The thought of driving a blade through their skulls was one she’d rather not dwell upon. But maybe she would get to see them again. See her boys they way she remembered them.

A pleasant thought. But Akira knew better. They were still ghosts, anyways, as far anyone else knew.


	2. Petnames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it should go without saying that a couple of these are kinda not in order but [shrug emoji]

“No,” Seidou said hiding his smile.

“Come on, you like it,” Amon teased. Seidou crossed his arms and scrunched himself into the corner of the couch.

“I refuse,” he grumbled again. “It’s childish and idiotic.” Akira slipped him a smirk from the other end. 

“Sweetheart is childish and idiotic?” she asked. 

“Yes! No. I mean - You know what I mean.”

“Come on, sweetheart,” Akira scooted behind Amon and slipped her arm around his waist. Seidou stifled a chuckle, clinging desperately to the arm rest.

“Enough, Mado!” he weakly pushed against her arm, only half trying to pry her off of him. 

“I think you’re going a little bit too far, honey bun,” Amon smiled. 

“Don’t you start!” Seidou pointed at him furiously, trying and failing to act annoyed. Akira turned around to him and gave him a chaste kiss. 

“Maybe a little, schnookums.”

“No more!”

“We should lay off our little baby bear.”

“Okay that is insulting. I take personal offense to that.”

“We should probably spare him the torture, sweet cakes.”

“Now you’re just being mean.”

Amon laughed and pulled Seidou into a hug, Akira holding on to his arm. 

“If you really don’t like it, we’ll stop,” he told him. Seidou pulled the best annoyed face he could muster, which really wasn’t much since he was just barely containing his laughter at his partners’ relatively unusual antics. It wasn’t often he got to see this side of them. He kind of liked it. Even if they were being extremely taunting in their methods.

“… I’ll let you continue. I guess.”

“You keep guessing there, love muffin,” Akira murmured.

“Look… baby… I said I was okay with some nicknames. Love muffin is not one of them.”

Amon laughed, mimicking how Seidou had said “baby” and leaned back on the couch. Seidou scoffed it off and leaned on his shoulder watching the sky from out the window.


	3. Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hoooo boy this some spoopy shit

_Hihi._

No.

**Hihihi.**

Not now.

_What’s wrong, Takizawa? Don’t you want to hear us again?_

You’re not real.

_We’re as real as you are._

Stop it.

**Come now, sweetheart. There’s no need to get frustrated.**

Shut up.

_Oooh. The failure’s speaking up to us. Such a brave little boy, isn’t he?_

SHUT UP!

**Or what? We’re not real, aren’t we? What will you do?**

LEAVE ME ALONE!

**A crazy, second-rate ghoul like you doesn’t deserve that, does he?**

I’m sane.

_Not a chance._

I’ll kill you.

_Just try, you sick son of a bitch._

Get out of my head.

**Make us.**

Get out of my head.

_You’re so pathetic, Takizawa._

GET OUT OF MY HEAD!

**_No wonder it was so easy to make you think we loved you._ **

GET OUT OF MY HEAD! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!


	4. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seidou talkin about his bf and his gf to his buddy pal friend shikorae because shikorae's a cool pal. also shikorae's nonbinary as fuck sorry i don't make the rules

Shikorae tilted its head.

“Quiet,” it commented. “Sad?”  Seidou mustered a laugh.

“No,” he replied. “Thinking.”

“About what?” Shikorae hopped a little closer.  “Tell.” Seidou laughed again.

“What is there to tell?” he asked, leaning back from his perch on the ledge. “Just things from my old life. You don’t want to hear about how weak I used to be.”

Shikorae seemed shocked. 

“Weak?” it asked.

“Once,” Seidou growled. “I’m not a fan of that me.”

“Tell, tell,” Shikorae continued to chide. Seidou took a deep breath. 

“It’s not like you’re going to tell anyone,” he muttered. He turned to it, adjusting his spot on the railing. “Fine. But no more past talk after this, okay?”

Shikorae seemed very okay with that. Seidou chuckled. 

Shikorae reminded him of a dog to some respect. It was loyal, no question. And it was in the same boat as he was, as far as he was concerned. It was nice to have someone with him. A friend, Seidou gussed was the word. Two ghouls becoming friends… There was a joke in there somewhere, but Seidou couldn’t be bothered to find it then.

“… Where do I start,” Seidou thought. “Tricky, tricky…” He looked up at Shikorae. 

It was making a heart symbol with its hands, tilting its head. It took Seidou a moment to understand what it was asking.

“Love?” he wondered out loud. Shikorae nodded. Seidou cackled boisterously. “ _Love_?!” He shrieked with laughter. “You’re asking if I  _loved_ anyone?! Shikorae, you can’t be.”

Shikorae wasn’t laughing. It waited patiently for an answer, and Seidou settle back down.

“No one loved me,” he answered. “If anyone did, they’re dead or they have about a hundred good reasons to hate me.” Shikorae seemed disappointed. Not that he didn’t get the answer it wanted, that’s not what it seemed. What was-

“Mado,” it said simply. Seidou froze.

“How do you-?”

“And Amon,” Shikorae continued. Seidou stood up.

“What do you-” he snarled. “How - Why - When did you-”

“Talk,” Shikorae said simply. Seidou squinted. “You talk so much, you don’t know what you’re saying. You talk about them a lot.” Seidou paused. He sat back down.

“… I do?” he asked. Shikorae nodded. 

Seidou bit his tongue and a little chunk came off. He swallowed it. He’d eaten his fingers before when his thoughts had gotten out of hands so he knew just how disgusting he tasted, but it didn’t matter. The little piece of tongue regrew a second later anyways. 

“… I loved them,” he said. “I think I did. They probably said they loved me, too. Maybe. I don’t remember.” Shikorae made a noise that sounded vaguely catlike and nudged him forward. “… I don’t want to talk about it. Mado never liked anyways, I know that. She only cared because _he_ was there… And Kanou killed him years ago. Failed experiment. You know what happened, right?” Shikorae nodded.

“Okay?” it asked. 

“I’m fine,” Seidou breathed. He grunted, standing up again. “I’m hungry.”

“Me, too,” Shikorae pounced up onto the railing. “Where?”

“Don’t care,” Seidou growled. “… Shikorae?”

“Yeah, yeah?” 

“Promise me something.” Shikorae gave a thumbs up in acknowledgement. “If I ever mention those two again around anyone, do us both a favor and shut me up.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shikorae was supposed to use emojis to talk but because ao3's not workin with me i had to cut them out. sorry.


	5. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have this headcanon that post redemption arc au seidou doesn't like to be touched and this is what came of it

Seidou didn’t like being touched. Hands felt like a prickly heat against his skin, clawing up his body and throat and dragging him down. Even the accidental bump against an exposed limb felt like nails and teeth dragging down his body. It was hot and strange and it burned until he pulled away. 

Everyone in the CCG since his rehabilitation had been notified of this reaction. Not like many of its members would go out of their way to touch Seidou in the first place, but they respected him regardless, more so out of fear than anything. Though, Seidou had to admit it was justified. 

There were only two exceptions to this personal rule: Akira Mado and Amon Koutarou

The skin on skin contact rule still applied, just to a lesser degree. They could touch him through clothes and touch his hair, preferably with gloves but Seidou could bear it if it was them.

Amon technically wasn’t supposed to be anywhere near the two of them and they never saw each other until the late, late hours of the night when he would sneak into Akira’s apartment to sit together with them. His arrival was… Unexpected to say the least. Neither of them had been notified he was still alive due to the obvious, but ever since the shock of the encounter wore off, they tried to go back to normal. As normal as they could have given the circumstances. 

One night, Seidou was perched on the couch arm, a habit he refused to suppress, not that Akira was complaining those as she found it rather cute, watching television with his girlfriend at his side.

“Is he coming over tonight?” he muttered. Akira hummed a thought. 

“Hopefully,” she replied. “He hasn’t come over in a few days.”

Seidou adjusted his seat. He started biting at his fingers.

“Don’t,” Akira reached to grab his hand but pulled away. “It’s not,” she took a breath, “good. For you. To do that.”

“I know,” Seidou growled. He took his fingers out of his mouth and hopped up onto the couch frame. 

_Tap tap tap._

Seidou leaped off of the couch and landed on the floor, barely keeping balance.

“What is it?!” Akira shot up.

“Did you hear that?!” Seidou turned around. Akira’s eyes widened. She walked with him through the bedroom door and looked out the window.

Amon pulled up the cloak covering his face and waved, a slight smile on his face. Akira ran up and opened the window, letting him crawl inside. She pulled him into a hug and kissed him. 

“You’re safe,” she breathed against his chest. Amon ran a hand through her hair and laughed lightly. 

“I am,” he muttered. He looked up at Seidou still looming in the doorway. He didn’t look up at him, though Amon could tell he was happy.

“Thank you for coming here,” he said. Amon gently pushed Akira away and pulled his shirt sleeve over his palms, taking Seidou’s.

“You’re welcome,” he breathed. “How’ve you been doing?” 

“Okay,” Seidou smiled. “Better now that you’re here.” Amon gently moved to pat his head. Seidou took a shaky breath and then eased into the touch.

“You want me to stop?” Amon asked.

“It’s fine, it’s fine, it’s fine,” Seidou whispered. He paused, “… I missed you.”

“Missed you two,” Amon pet his hair.

Akira watched her boys with a tiny smile, “You two having fun?” They looked over to her, laughing a second, the broke apart. She sat down on the bed, patting gently for them to join her. Once they did, she leaned over to the bedside drawer and took out her gloves, looking to Seidou. “May I?”

Seidou made an affirming noise and Akira took his hand. She sighed happily and he smiled. Amon leaned over, pressing a kiss to Akira’s cheek and gently pat Seidou on the shoulder. He gasped then sank into the feeling, Amon humming in reply.

They sat there through the night, floating in the silence, holding each other and all silently worrying that one day they’d never have moments like these again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eee last one. loved these three So Much. i might write more of them in the future. til then!


End file.
